Rewrite the following in the form $\log(c)$. $\log(12) - \log(3)$
Solution: Use the rule: $\log(a) - \log(b) = \log(\frac{a}{b})$. $\log(12) - \log(3) = \log(\frac{12}{3})$ $= \log( 4 )$